


Seven Days of Walking

by RRtotheMoon



Category: Lucas - Fandom, taeyong - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-07
Updated: 2019-12-21
Packaged: 2021-02-25 22:21:12
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 24,012
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21702868
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RRtotheMoon/pseuds/RRtotheMoon
Summary: 生活和我们本身，都是弥散在树林里的丁达尔效应
Relationships: couples - Relationship
Kudos: 8





	1. Day1: Low Mist

Day1:Low Mist  
Gstaad  
景色一格格从列车窗前替过，无尽的高山，奔流，树木枝条投影在我的脸上。我闭上眼，阳光透过皮肤把我的视野渲染成金黄。我想到年少时的李泰容，他从树林小径中走来，穿一件白色亚麻薄衫，皮肤像米色的shatoosh，脸上细小的绒毛反射出阳光，是丝绒上金色的繁复花纹。

我上前抱住他，他的小猎犬在我们脚边扑腾，我把头埋在他的肩窝，“你爸爸同意了吗？”  
“嗯…”,他抬头看我，嘴唇微微撅起来，有点犹豫，“我也说不准，你改天再见一见他吧。”  
“他今天不在吗？”  
李泰容摇着头笑了，眼睛里是羞涩与期许，“不在。”

我接过他手里的狗绳，搂着他往家里走，他家门前立两颗参天古楠树，开阔木门上悬一块高额乌木大匾，上题“李宅”两金字，除此之外无其他。这却给了我压迫感，当我提起左脚迈过门槛时，总觉得心里被放入了一块石头，往下坠呀坠，失重着焦躁起来。我扯开领带，正好李泰容从餐室端了咖啡出来，好像又镇定了一些，“旭熙”，他依然冲我笑着，“陪我画画吧。”

李泰容的房间有个视野开阔的景观台，嵌在森林里好似一片漂浮着的玻璃，他常常在这里画画。我把他抱在膝头，心脏贴着他的后背，看他。他画一幅水彩，已经完成了三分之二——飘扬的白色窗帘，柔嫩色的树林，仿佛丝巾般随时都会飘走的蓝天，一条蜿蜒的小路从画布尽头舒展而来。他正在描绘一个行路人，一个戴白色夏帽穿着卡其色西装的男人，在图案上是那么渺小的一点。

我很确信那是我，可我还是逗他，含着他的耳朵问：“你在画哪个男人呀？是不是爱上别人了？”  
他被我膈得“咯咯”地笑了起来，很快地添了两笔就当画完了，转过身来跨坐在我身上，“你猜是谁。”  
“我猜是我。”  
“猜对了”，他于是飞快的往我嘴唇上啄了一小下，闪身就要逃。我一只手穿过他的腰，捏住他薄薄的屁股，狠狠地揉了两下。他动弹不得，只好装凶：“黄旭熙放开我！”  
“老婆，我给你当这么久的坐垫，你也得心疼我吧。“  
我也没等他回答，很凶猛地吻上去，嘴唇被磕出了一点鲜血，同时手伸进他的内裤，揉他的臀瓣，他也吻的很动情，喘息着说，旭熙，回房间里。  
我没理他，我就要在这里做。我很快扒下他的运动裤，他有些惊慌，眼睛里蓄着眼泪，旭熙，求你，不要在这里。  
他故意的，他肯定是故意的。知道这样只会让我更加疯狂，我的下面已经有了点反应，抓着他的手往里探，同时吸吮着他的耳垂，“小容，怎么办，怎么办”。  
他顺从地蹲下去，手指扶着那根斜斜硬着的东西，张开湿乎乎的嘴唇，一点一点地吃进去。他的舌头碰着头部的时候，我的血液突然上涌。好爽，我摸着他的头，小容，多一点，再多一点。他非常哀怨地抬眼看我，眼睛里都是湿乎乎的委屈。  
我又硬了一些，忍住想要深喉的欲望，李泰容说过他不喜欢这样。我把他抱起来，放回膝上，他缩成小小的团，眼睛、脸蛋和嘴唇都是红红的，软在我的身上。我一只手把玩着他的乳头，一只手往后穴探去，没想到是早是软绵绵。  
“原来早就准备好了啊”，我使劲拍打他的屁股，他难受地呜咽起来，我随意塞了几根指头进去，抽动几下，轻车熟路地按住那一点，他随即露出要疯了的表情，紧咬着牙不让自己发出声音。  
“旭…旭熙”，他用哭腔，“去床上吧……我怕……怕。”  
事已至此，我非常确定他是故意的。他在撩拨我。这方圆几里的树林都是他家的，哪里来的人呢。要是被些野兽围观，我倒也不介意。  
我掐着他的腰，让他慢慢往下坐，他宽大的卫衣遮住我们交合的地方。我的家伙尺寸非常可观，他刚吃进去一点就软了腰说受不了。我在他耳边吹气，“小容下面的嘴怎么还没有上面的争气呢。”  
说罢，我掐住他的腰往下一拽，同时向上用力一顶，我的家伙就全进去了。他蓦地仰起头，双眼空洞的望向天空。我抱着他站起来，他的腿缠着我的腰。他以为我们要回房间了，非常卖力地亲着我的脖子，内壁使劲吸着我的东西。我又有点生气，把他摔在露台的沙发上。我想我的愤怒如同阴影一般笼罩着他，他脸上出现了恐惧，“不要”，他挣扎着想逃，“旭熙不要。”  
我使劲掐住他的大腿根，把我的整个东西毫不留情地捅了进去，动了起来。他痛得咬破了嘴唇，我进出了快十下才慢慢呻吟。  
“叫出来”，我使劲撞着他。他开始哭泣，不要欺负我了，他含含糊糊地说着。他忘情而妩媚的眼神让我的愤怒加深了些，进得更深了。我要把他钉在我的鸡巴上，我这样想着，他只能属于我。  
突然间起风了，世界陷入了铺天盖地的沙沙声，期间我捕捉到李泰容万般难耐的细微呻吟。我想抓住这一瞬间成为永恒，我们永远相爱而他永远是我的。

完事后，我把他抱进浴室清洗。他的浴缸正对一扇落地窗，可以看见夕阳没入无尽的山林之后，我们依偎着泡澡。橙红色的阳光映在他粉色的皮肤上，像一筐粉金色的水蜜桃。  
“今天晚饭的时候，爸爸会回来。”他突然开口。  
“我知道了”，我亲亲他的头顶，“我会让他同意的。”  
“嗯”，他的脸贴上我的胸膛，像是在鼓励认可，又像是在奖励他的小猎犬。  
我的愤怒又升腾起来，我意识到我愤怒是因为我爱他，因为太过爱他所以才会愤怒，对他单纯背后无意识的妩媚而愤怒，对我其实不是这段关系的主导而愤怒，对他还有一部分的自我没有被占有而愤怒。

我翻身把他压住，开始恶狠狠地亲他，把重新硬起来的家伙往他屁股里塞。这时女佣突然敲门，在门外喊，容少爷，老爷回来了，吩咐半个小时后开饭。

他把我推开，说，收拾收拾吧，我给你新准备了衣服，今晚穿。我无辜地看着他，又瞅了瞅下面，问他，那我的小兄弟怎么办。  
他噗嗤一下笑了，让我站好，然后跪在浴缸里，给我口。我站得笔直，像教室门口接受教导主任仪容检查的小学生，而现在漂亮的教导主任正跪着服务我下面，这让我觉得自己十分威风。  
我想起来李泰容有一幅黑框眼镜，是我在东京给他买的。我想下次还要再买一条红领巾，让李泰容戴着眼镜给我口，然后我解下脖子上的红领巾，把他的手捆在床头，再狠狠操他。  
想到这一幕，我按住他的后脑勺，来了几个深喉，射在他喉咙深处。

晚饭吃得很和气，李泰容的父亲也就是我未来的老丈人，全程保持让人如沐春风的风度。这也让我感到了不安，他对我像是在对他儿子的同龄好友，而不是一个揣着要把他儿子从他身边夺走、将之全部占有的坏心思的小崽子。

我忐忑着挨到这顿饭结束，李泰容去厨房盛苦瓜排骨汤，李泰容的父亲则邀请我欣赏他种的玫瑰。玫瑰养在一间狭长的玻璃温室里，与他的书房相通。现在正当糖果雪山盛开的时候，薄纱般的粉色让我想起李泰容的皮肤，薄薄的，像一瓶粉色的香水。

李泰容的父亲请我在茶几旁坐下，佣人端上来珐琅小碟与一对茶杯，上有两根洗净的翠绿欲滴的铁皮石斛。他夹起一根，用小剪刀剪成碎段落入杯中，像是剪雪茄那样优雅，再往杯里倒入烧开的山泉水，端到我面前。  
我连忙道谢，想起我母亲也很爱铁皮石斛，她总是用一斤铁皮石斛榨汁，炼出小小一杯喝下养颜。这杯值万元的饮料或许确有奇效，我的母亲看起来雍容华贵好像只有三十出头，可她千疮百孔的心流出的血，从眼底渗出来。  
“你家里有兄长吧”，他开口，微妙的语气词直戳我的软肋，“和他们关系怎样？”  
“和和气气”，我如实作答，我爹还没挂，全家上下必须得和气。  
“你母亲呢？治家肯定操劳吧。”  
老狐狸，收到了风声就把我家里全摸清了。估计我老爹在外面有几房搞出了多少个私生子他也很清楚。  
我想此时再挣扎也无用，于是摊牌：“我不打算争，我自己的生意虽然小但也做的不错，我爹给不给我那一份我都无所谓。”  
“哦”，他只是淡淡应一句，我忘了，他或许根本不在意我家那些钱。我连忙补充，我不知道怎样说才能让您相信，但我确实非常爱他。  
他摆了摆手，摘下眼镜，苍老的眼纹包裹着那双孤狼般的眼。“争取我的同意有什么用呢”，他望向窗外，“他已经爱上你了。”  
窗外似乎有乌鸦在归巢，化作漆黑的几点划过天空。松涛阵阵，起伏的树林边缘好像无尽的海浪要将我淹没。  
这位并不高大的父亲突然站起来，注视着我的眼睛，带着爆发的如山般的威严。  
“但是，你小子要是敢伤害他，我会让你知道什么叫真正的痛。”  
他抖抖袖口，往书桌走去，说，我要工作了，你去找他吧。  
又说，你身上西服不错，找那位裁缝做一套得等一年半，从小到大，泰容自己统共也只有三套。  
我心里泛起悲伤，他确实是个值得尊敬的男人，泰容母亲去世了15年他也没有再娶。而我即将要摘走他倾注了所有爱的玫瑰，苦闷的独身日子里唯一陪伴着他的玫瑰，这让我无比羞愧。我向他鞠躬，正在处理文件的他并没有抬头，只是像雕像一样静立在书桌前，手里拿着破旧的钢笔沙沙写字。

列车到站了，我从回忆中清醒。在车站停车场取走预备好的越野车，往那熟悉的山路开去。我从来都害怕“李宅”那块匾，结婚这么多年想起它我也觉得难受。可我还是到那儿了，我把车停在古楠树下，扣响了木门。

开门的是老佣人，说句姑爷来了便退后，脸色并不很好。我倒也不觉得被冒犯，毕竟结婚这么多年，突然跑回家，一住住这么些日子，任谁也会觉得我们出了问题。  
然而我们没有，连争吵都没有，我们的生活平淡到冷漠，像是被按下了静音键。他会突然离开我回到家里，我也不觉得意外，他似乎准备离开很久了。当我深夜坐在沙发上抽烟难以入眠的时候，我总会感到家里的空荡，满目的陈列与家具，却让我感到空荡。我并不知道它们何时被购买，总是要反应很久才能发觉家里多了件物什。我觉得自己也渐渐变得像博物架上的花瓶屏风，成为家里的一件静物，被安放，被摔碎，被挪走。  
摆件是没有主动权的，我只能等待，尽管我很清楚我可能永远无法再等到他了。

我往前厅拜访岳父，他刚送走生意上的伙伴，我叫一声父亲，他点点头，让我往太师椅上坐。  
“你也是这个家里的主人啦”，岳父喝了一口茶，并不急着质问我究竟把他的儿子怎么了。  
这让我无比感激他，他一直有这样从容的气度，我也不忙着辩驳。只说，父亲，原谅我许久没有回家来，只是这次有些事一定要说。  
他看着院里的老桩清香木盆景——岳父的心爱之物，尽管我并不明白这美在何处。他默许我说下去。  
“医生的检查报告在这里，小容生病了。除了画廊，别的生意我都准备卖掉，我带他去法国治。”  
这么多年来，我第一次见到他脸上浮现出惊慌，他从眼镜后定定地看着我，“是和他妈妈一样的病吗？”  
“医生说80%是遗传，不过您别担心，据说现在法国能治。”  
“那就好”，他叹口气，手抠住太师椅扶手，“别让小容知道。”  
“你也辛苦，先去休息吧，晚饭我让他们迟点开始。”  
说完他便起身往后院去，挺拔的背影第一次有了认输的意味。我想我现在看起来比他更颓丧，老天打算夺走我的最爱，我将要输得像个丧家之犬。  
可我不认命，还剩一丝机会，我就要把这场仗打赢。

我轻手轻脚地进入李泰容的房间，其中陈设和我们刚认识的时候别无二般。他在睡觉，这种病确实会让人嗜睡。我脱了外套，掀开被子，小心翼翼地上床，贴着他靠在床头，看他熟睡的样子。  
过了这么些年，他还是很美好，长而卷翘的睫毛，微微发红的脸颊。他的一只手臂搭在被子外，我轻轻勾住他的食指。我很久没有这样温暖的与他相处，睡着的他仿佛卸掉了这么多年所筑起的冷漠盔甲。这一刻的柔情，仿佛是我偷窃的，从他的心里，从生命敲响的倒计时里，从一些琐碎的过去和锋利的将来里，偷盗的。想到这里，想到我终有一天要和他分开，我突然落下眼泪，我所经历的所有时光里，没有任何一刻，赶得上这般痛苦。

李泰容醒的时候我放好了水准备泡澡，他进浴室打算洗脸，看见浑身光裸的我时，露出一丝惊讶。他显然没有想到我会以这种方式出现。  
“你来啦”，他轻轻呢喃。  
“嗯”，我很想告诉他我很爱他很想他，可仿佛有人在我嘴上贴了胶带，我什么也说不出来。  
心里堵得慌，只好说，“小容，一起泡个澡吧，很久了，没有见到你。”

他沉默半晌，点点头答应了，就在我面前，开始脱衣服，直到浑身赤条条的。

我们在分坐在圆形按摩浴缸的两端，隔着最远的距离。他趴在窗边，宁愿看着窗外山林发呆也不想和我说话。  
我的心已经被这样沉默的刺扎到麻木了，我只是努力假装随意地说，小容，我预约了法国的体检，我们一起去。  
什么体检要去法国呢？  
本来就到体检的时间了，我只是想和你一起去法国的画廊看看。  
我猛地挪过去用力搂住他，他挣扎着要将我推开，水溅得到处都是，可他现在哪里有什么力气。我鼻头一酸，忍着不要让眼泪落下。  
你的生意呢？你的宝贝生意怎么办。他小声而细微地怒吼，泛起非常尖锐的绝望。  
我都交给老杜了，都交给他们了，不要再去想生意了，不要再去想了好不好。我哀求着，我感觉我自己也快要崩溃。  
原来我们都被困在最开始的时候，不去想汹涌的现实而只用想爱情的时候，生活向前了我们却没有，所以才会互相指责、抱怨，才会陷入沉默的漩涡，才会到今天这个地步。

他挣扎一会儿，应该是累了，停下来将我推开，起身。一边擦干身体一边说，我们早点出发吧，我想先去Gstaad看雪。

我说好，立刻打电话让生活助理准备好去瑞士的飞机。

下了飞机还要乘一段直升飞机才能到Gstaad，一座静谧如童话般的小镇。然而李泰容向来是不喜欢直升飞机的，他嫌吵，也很害怕，小小一架飘在天上，让他没有安全感。我紧紧搂住他，与他十指相扣，他难得的温顺让我倍感珍惜。

我说，我一开始也很怕直升机，你知道我不算特别胆大。  
那你为什么还那么喜欢呢？最多的一年飞了好几十趟吧？他又开始尖利起来。  
我却因为他话里透出的关心在意而开心，“是五年前澳门生意开张的时候，那段时间我们住香港，我每天开车去澳门时间太久了，我又想陪你多睡一会儿，坐直升机只要15分钟，所以把自己逼出来了。”  
他沉默良久，我感受着他平稳的呼吸，他说，可你总是回家很迟，我等不到你。  
我没有办法再接话，只能把他抱得更紧。

脚下的田野有牛群在吃草，悠然地摆着尾巴，远方雪山渐渐露出头角，李泰容睡着了，飞机上的噪音轰然，而我却感到茫然无尽的安静。

抵达度假屋时不过上午九点，管家生好了壁炉火，备好了热茶与苹果派，我们的提前抵达行李衣物也早已规整放好。我坐下来喝茶看报，泰容说他先去睡会儿，醒了想和我去屋后树林散步。

我等他睡着才进入房间，坐在床边，替他掖好被角，长久地看着他，我想要记住他肌肤上的所有纹理，想要记住关于他的所有。我无法想象没有他的世界，我想要和他再亲密一点。我曾经妄想占据他的所有，现在我只希望他将内心再分一点温热给我，或者只要他不被夺走，一直停留在这糟糕的人世间就好。

他突然皱紧了眉头，漂亮的脸上浮现出痛苦。是在痛吗？医生说这个病早期会有轻微的疼痛。我的心被人拧住了一般。他突然喊我名字，含含糊糊地：旭熙，好痛，我好痛啊。我俯下身紧紧抱住他，轻声说，我在，我在。

他喊了一阵又安静下来，我也松了口气，却不敢放开他。我的眼泪不争气地落在枕头上，绝望与内疚攫住了我。我的小容，独自一人，在深夜的睡梦里疼痛了多久呢？那个时候的我又在哪里呢？我为什么不能帮他分担一点疼痛呢？我真是个混蛋。连我都恨我自己。

迷迷糊糊我也抱着他睡着了，醒来的时候，李泰容那双湖水似的眼睛望着我，手轻轻抚着我的后脑勺。我壮起胆子，往他肩窝靠了靠。

他轻轻呼一口气，说，醒了就去换衣服吧，我想去散步啦。我耍赖装没听到，把他搂得更紧了一些。他又说，我那天从画廊回来看见新上市的羽绒服，觉得很适合你，快去试试看。

我起身进入衣帽间，衣服被泰容理出来叠在首饰柜上。我披上，有些空荡。他是按照我年轻时的尺码买的，然而我在没日没夜的工作里早已消瘦了一圈。我看向镜子里的自己，少年时圆润的线条变得坚毅，我以为我自己早已无坚不摧。可我还是错了，命运轻而易举地捏住了我的软肋，用这样漫长的绝望给我上刑。

李泰容在门前等我，穿一件白色羽绒服，圆滚滚的，脸上洋溢着柔软的微笑。我也笑了，快步走上去。我憧憬他会伸出手搂住我，像以前在他家门外一样。可他没有，反倒把双手牢牢揣在衣兜里，和我保持着距离。

我们沿着石子小路走近树林深处，彼此没有什么话要说。鸟儿躲在树木阴翳间鸣叫，有松鼠在枝头跳跃。泰容掏出准备在口袋里的花生，捧在手心喂给它。

他说，你要是再不回来，我就要爱上别人了。

我的胸口沉重而疼痛，我说，我都知道，但你不会的。

他扭过头，吃惊地看着我，像被惊扰的树林深处的小鹿。


	2. Day2: Bird Song

Day2:Bird Song  
“我有时也会感到被打扰”，我近乎于要将自己带血的心的碎片剖出来，用尽全力平静地说，“画廊里的那小子，我一直都知道的。“  
他将花生盛在手帕上，平放在草丛里，瞪圆了眼睛，一步一顿地靠近我。他说你为什么不来质问我，带着一点凄然又懵懂的美丽。

那我现在问你，他究竟好在哪里。

他停顿，茫然地歪着头，陷入了迷惑，我也不知道，旭熙，我也不知道。一个一穷二白头脑简单的小子，就连外表也很普通。可他是我最近生活里，唯一一个，主动关心我的人。

旭熙，我太孤单了，你不在的生活，太孤单了。家里也很冰冷，不断更替着的陌生的城市也很冰冷，一个人摄取的食物也是冰冷的。我不停地画着画，可你什么时候从画布背后走出来呢？

我将他拉入怀里，说，我一直在等你回家。  
我说，小容，没关系的，我没关系的。你以后不要再等我从画布后面走出来，你自己走出来吧——去做李泰容，真正的李泰容，画家李泰容，公子哥李泰容，或者随便什么李泰容，永远不要再做等待着黄旭熙的李泰容。我们谁都不应理所当然地等待。

他在我怀里摇摇头，你不明白，我只会画画，我也只拥有黄旭熙。等待才是我最擅长的事。

我心里默念我也是这样。于是牵着他的手往树林深处走去，他却挣脱了——按照我以往的性格，我肯定是要再上前牵住的。但现在的我没有，我宁愿他一直走在我两三步之前，这样我可以多看他几眼，多记住他那么一点瞬间，因为我们之间确实有可能要分离了。

我不去想迫在眉睫的未来，我只看见阳光从青黑色的松针缝隙间落下，投影在泰容的发丝间，他的指尖也微微透着光，穿着白色羽绒服漫步在树林间的他，侧耳倾听着鸟的歌唱的他，是不小心闯入尘世的精灵。而我却把他钉在了这世间，这疲劳又冰冷的世间。  
我祈求他不要离开我，无论发生什么，我都可以接受。我只希望他好好活着，因为欺骗着他又想骗过生命的我，痛苦又用力的滑稽着，就只是希望他能一直快乐而已。我看见他扑棱着要去触摸一只鸟，脚底不住地打滑，我笑着落下泪，又赶紧别过身去抹掉。

我这样跟在他身后，看他玩了很久，抬手看看手表。  
我冲他喊：“喂——泰容，该回家吃饭啦！”  
他笑着回头看我，恍惚间我以为我们又回到了年少的时候，他眉眼间的单纯、快乐，斜斜的眼角带着恶作剧般的调皮，像这树林里的雪一样易碎。

他难得开心地向我跑来，“或许”，他喘了一口气，“家里有胡萝卜蛋糕吗？我想中午吃胡萝卜蛋糕。”

“家里应该没有，我们去镇上看看吧！”

我们走进镇上的咖啡厅，金色的装潢好似迪士尼动画里的一帧。李泰容用熟练的英语点了单，然后坐到我对面的沙发上，懒洋洋地托着下巴。  
“我下午想画画，你呢，你下午什么打算。”  
“我就看你画画吧，我的工作都停了。”  
他不可置信地看着我，“真的都停了吗？”  
我点点头，“除了画廊还没有，我准备把巴黎的那间画廊重新布置一下，你看看你喜欢怎么设计。”  
他说了一声好，埋下头便不再言语。 

上餐了，他给我点了一份奶油蘑菇意面，一杯苏打水——都是我喜欢的；他自己只吃一点胡萝卜蛋糕，配一杯热红茶。  
“小容，你不吃吗”，我忧心忡忡，拧紧了眉头，“还是吃一点吧，如果想吃的这里没有，可以回家让厨师做。”  
他摇头，我确实没有什么胃口，不怎么想好好吃东西。  
我明白这是怎么一回事，就不再劝他。

“回国呢，回国有什么想吃的呢？”  
我们，我们还能回国吗？如果能，也是春天了吧。我在心里默想着。  
他也确实说出只有春天才能尝到的鲜美滋味，他说，我想吃翘壳鱼。  
那是我们刚结婚的时候每年春天的必备，常常开车三个小时去一座小村庄里吃。这种鱼数目很少，也无法养殖，只能由老渔翁从大江中钓起，能否遇上全凭运气。因为是逆着汹涌岷江波涛而上的鱼，所以肉质格外鲜嫩，当属淡水鱼中第一。用各色泡椒酸菜清蒸，撒上大把藿香端上来，酸辣弹牙，丰美滋味食后三月不忘。无论怎么馋，过了春天，也只能再等一年。

我答应说好，想了想，瘦长细弱的鱼尚能逆流而上，我们应当也可以。无论是在爱情里回转时间的长河，还是在生命里赢下一局博弈，我和泰容一定能好好的。

回到家后，泰容不急着画画，只是躺在沙发上看海洋纪录片。我拿过一条毯子给他搭上，抚摸着他的脸，看他心情很好，于是问他要不要吃三明治。他把脸往我手上贴了贴，说好。

三明治是便捷的食品，我很快完成了，端到沙发上，和泰容边看光怪陆离的海洋动物边吃。他突然说，旭熙，我好像生病了。  
我差点噎住，咳了两下，说，是觉得哪里不舒服吗？我看着你倒很健康。  
旭熙，我说不上来哪里不好，但总是感觉有什么东西在把营养从我的身体里偷走。藏在身体里的小偷，这样的感觉太可怕了。  
我内心非常的沉重，可我还是要和他打趣，小容不会是怀孕了吧？说不定小偷名字叫小小熙。

他瞪了我一眼，有说不上来的柔媚。我凑过去，小容，要接吻吗？他点点头，伸手勾住了我的脖子。  
我温柔地吮吸着他的嘴唇和舌尖，上面有些蛋黄酱的香味，还有一点枫糖的甜蜜。这个吻不含任何情欲，我只是在表达我对他的思念与珍惜。  
我注意着泰容的状态，看他有点不舒服，便很快放开。

亲吻结束后，泰容又陷入了睡眠，我坐在地毯上，把耳朵贴近他的胸膛，耳蜗里回响着他的呼吸声与壁炉里木柴燃烧的爆裂声。我感到自己和他产生了一种联结，把生命捆绑在一起的真正的爱的意义。当年两个年轻人发誓要互相陪伴，一直要走到一方的生命终结，然而我却在泰容生命的尽头明白了这无尽的我存在的意义。这世上完全爱着我的只有泰容，我也因为全身心地爱着他，才成为了今天的我。

李泰容醒来的时候已经接近晚饭，我正在壁炉边看商业评论，火光跳动着，他悄无声息地从背后抱住我，把下巴搁在我的头顶上，我抬手握住他的手腕，反复摩挲。一切都在归位，回到本应运行的轨道。他的心又重新向我靠拢。  
他说，旭熙，万一有一天，我们又要分开呢，你重新回到独自一人的生活。  
我说，独自一人的我无法再继续生活。  
窗外地冷风密密地砸着窗户，发出“笃笃”的响声，屋内氲散着橙黄的火光。我把他抱在我的膝头，他的上身紧紧贴在我的胸膛，我们交换着体温，同步呼吸。他听着我的心跳，他说这是生命的节律，时间、青春都在这节奏里流逝，他所看见的四季和笔下的所有色彩，都藏在我跳动的心脏里。

他告诉我，好好活下去。

晚餐是松露芝士火锅，有点腻味，泰容又自己下厨拌了点沙拉，就着点红酒，两个人也沉默地咀嚼了快一个小时。窗外薄雾中依稀可见枯树的残影，在风中顽强地摆动着。我想生命退回到最本真的样子也是这般破败，但我们依然勉强完整地生存着。我转头看泰容，他嘴唇微微张开，脸上泛起红晕，他也在想同样的事。我意识到他明确地预感到自己生病了，死亡的湿气在我们之间弥漫。

晚上睡前明月升起，泰容让我把灯都关上再把窗帘拉开，积雪将月光反射入我们的房间，我们像被投影在一块电影荧幕上，是黑白而平面的，静止不动。我想把这间房间压扁凝固在一张胶卷里，我们长久地躺于此地，就算是坟墓也无所谓，只要我能和他在一起。

他很快睡着了，留下我一个人，望着天花板，看月光迁移，直到破晓。


	3. Day3: Gravity

清晨阳光洒入将我唤醒，窗边有跳跃着的鸟儿，舒展开的树枝上一只松鼠在溜达，抖落一地积雪。我拉开一扇小窗，将屋里的坚果放在窗外，然后隔着玻璃，和松鼠眼对眼的，看它挑选食物再颠颠地搬回森林。两颗黑水晶般的瞳孔让我想起初识泰容的时候，纽约画廊玻璃展板后的一双眼，澄澈、透亮、闪着日出时海天相接处的光芒。他因为与我对视而慌张地走开，我快步追上去，在门口喊住他：“嘿！有空一起喝一杯吗？”

那天晚上离开酒吧，回程的出租车上城市五颜六色的灯光交替从我们脸上闪过，我把他挤在后座的一角与他接吻，他在喘息的空隙对我说，”我还不知道你叫什么名字。“  
”Lucas”，他说着毫无口音的英语我也把他当作了本地亚裔。  
我没有想过要和他走到哪一步，我只是有点喜欢他，非常迫切地想要和他上床，仅此而已。

回到我家的公寓，连灯都没开，我先把他压在落地窗上操了一次，他因为喝得很醉所以小家伙硬起来也很难。其实我也没好到哪去，这一轮做的有些勉强。我看上去很性感——我很清楚，但我并不是一个性欲旺盛的人，相反有些保守，说句实话像今天这样好比泰迪发情和陌生人上床还是头一遭。草草射出来的时候双方都没有尽兴，我们抱着倒在床上，喘着气。我问他要不要洗个澡，他说喝了这么多酒再泡澡肯定会一直醉着，我说那干脆一起洗冷水澡吧！

冷水从头上浇下的那一刻我的酒就醒了大半，泰容因为怕冷而不住地往我怀里钻，摩擦着的火热的皮肤，酒精的味道蒸腾在狭窄的淋浴间里。我感觉到我的下面的兄弟严阵以待，正准备进去时，泰容抬起湿漉漉的眼睛说，你可以给我一个吻吗？

靠，我的心软得一塌糊涂，我掐住他的下巴，毫不温柔地给了他一个粗暴的有血腥味的吻。  
他居然硬了。

那天晚上我和疯了一样压着他做爱，他喊着不要了往前爬我也把他拽回来，接着狠狠操他，一轮又一轮。以至于第二天早上我睡醒环视乱糟糟的屋子和散发着腥味的床单，都怀疑我是不是被人下药。不过当我看见熟睡的李泰容漂亮的鼻尖，心里升腾起一阵满足感时，我明白我不是爱上了做爱，我是爱上了李泰容。  
我把他抱在怀里，刮刮他的眉心问他要不要醒，他晕晕乎乎地摇头，好像我家的小狗，我摇摇他，问他叫什么名字，他说泰容。

我说，泰容，你可以叫我旭熙。请问我能追你吗？

房间里响起一阵被子摩擦的沙沙声，李泰容醒了，把手伸出来伸着懒腰。我上床把腿分开放在他身体两侧，骑在他身上，问他要不要做爱。他看了一眼闹钟，说，我们预定了观光缆车，半小时后要出发。他示意我躺下，然后解开我的裤子，准备含住我的家伙。  
我看见他红红的脸，心里泛起一阵酸涩。我着魔似的推开他的头，问他，你和那小子做过吗？他愣住了，眼神黯淡下去，唾液还挂在嘴边。他呼口气，直起身子，很诚恳地说没有。

本来该是很愉快的早晨，现在全被我搞砸了。泰容的生活已经足够糟糕而我还要在他心上捅进这一刀，可我控制不住我自己，像是被操纵着脱口而出。关于那小子的事一直潜伏在我的脑海深处，在翻涌着的关乎泰容生死的种种安排之下，深深地扎根。

我把泰容拉下来，倒在我的怀里。我说，对不起，我不是有意要说的，万分抱歉。  
他低垂下睫毛，问我继续吗，我说用手就好。于是他轻柔地覆上那根可怜的立着的家伙，套弄着。他很熟悉每一点，没过多久，我低吼着把他搂的更紧，射在他的手中。

Glacier 3000，缆车缓慢地爬升着，风雪交加，松树在充满积雪的山坡上渐行渐远，在一片苍白中逐渐化为渺小的黑点，细小的雪花飘扬，落在冰冷的栏杆上，来来去去的缆车都是空荡荡的，只剩我们静默地飘荡在山坡上。泰容鼻尖冻得红红的，注视着眼前单调的景象，眼底泛出悲伤。冬天本就是脆弱的季节，我后悔带他来这个荒芜的景区。  
随着海拔的上升，小小的缆车越过某一片薄云和狭小山谷过后，阳光骤地照射进来，在雪山中透出薄淡的金色，我们被浸在像液体一般澄清的阳光里，像即将凝固的琥珀里的小虫。泰容眯起眼睛，倚靠在扶手上。  
“是太阳啊”，我这样感叹，本来逐渐低沉的情绪又有了一点昂扬。  
泰容只是尽力直视着阳光而不说话，他想的是否和我一样呢？层层云雪和山崖过后的阳光，越来越清晰的山的顶点，从我们眼前飘过的翻滚着的细微雪花，都是值得珍惜的生命的瞬间。因为我们活着这些景象才鲜活，因为此刻我和他同在所以这样意料之外的阳光才值得惊喜与喟叹。

我上前牵住他的手，久违的与他十指相扣。“今天天气不好，大概不能滑雪了”，我感到有些遗憾。“我不是很想滑雪，打不起精神。”  
“那坐雪橇呢？我记得你很喜欢那些雪橇犬。”  
他点点头，算是答应。

山的顶点有些枯燥，放眼望去除了雪山还是雪山，粗粝的岩石和纯白的终年积雪，蓝到单调的天空。我们在观景台转悠了几分钟便往剩下的项目走，从一道只容一人通行的铁架桥，跨越三百米深的峡谷，抵达另一边的山峰。我知道泰容恐高，打算牵着他，我走在前他走在后，没想到在起点他却拦住了我。  
“我想一个人走过去，你不要跟上来。“  
我于是僵硬地立在桥的这一端，焦急无措地看着他——我好像要被高山稀薄的空气掐住脖子了，他孤单的背影在重重雪山和呼啸的风里显得那么易碎。起始是轻松的，因为他知道他可以轻易后退，随着接近中点——彻底悬空于阳光也无法照射至尽头的峡谷之上，寒风穿越过身体的每一处空隙，气流从上而下，四面八方将人包围，他和深渊之间只差那样薄的一片铁板。明明安全却靠近死亡的诡秘最让人恐惧，泰容的脚步也慢下来，直至彻底静立，他犹豫着要往下看，沾着雪的睫毛轻轻颤抖。我的害怕与恐慌在内心翻腾，我把双手放在嘴边，冲他大喊，用尽全力地，大喊：”小容——不要往下看！走吧！走吧！“  
他静止了数秒，仿佛从幻相中醒过来似的，又颤颤巍巍地迈动步伐，慢慢接近终点，像漂浮在阿尔卑斯山脉上的一朵羽毛。终于快到了，他的步伐坚定而轻快起来，最后加速到近乎小跑的步速。他轻盈而敏捷地，像我高中时曾投掷过的一支标枪，”噌“地一下，脱离我的手掌，跃过终点，迈过峡谷于山顶之间的那线铁条。  
他在对面山峰开心地雀跃起来，我也跟着笑起来。他跳起来冲我挥手，抖动的头发也散发着活力，像个孩童。他冲我呼喊：

”嘿！Lucas！我在这边等你！“

本来准备迈出步伐的我却凝固住了。他叫我Lucas，我们第一次见面时我轻松带过的名字，我曾经作为二世祖而叫响的名字，从此再也没有出现在我们生活中的名字，沉积多年的碎片突然又被他这样微妙地铲起，铲在我心上迸发出鲜血——我们分享的所有时间都被正在老去的身体刻画，在每一次神经信号转导的电流间，小到不可捉摸的电流，也在磁化身体里的每分寸空间，录入我们无法躲藏的最自我，和李泰容共存的我。

可他现在有很大几率要离我而去，去向”那边“，我不明白此刻的李泰容是否在暗喻他永恒的离别。因为他跨越了当地人口中的”死亡阴影峡谷“，他在桥上又看见了什么呢，是遥远天际线上静谧凝视着我们的太阳，还是无尽的黑暗而带来安详的谷底。他究竟是在”生“的这边等我，还是在死的”这边“等我？

我希望是前者，我希望他能感受到我奋不顾身的爱，愿意用一切换来他快乐的爱，像跨越过那窄窄的终点般鼓起勇气放下横梗在我们之间的阻隔，重新点燃对生活和生命的希望。

我向他迈去，看不见脚下也感受不到冷风，我所有的感官都集中于他，纯粹又单薄地在风雪中快乐着的他。我渴望他不要成为漂浮的、永不停歇的羽毛，我恳求重力将他留在我悲哀的地球上，将最轻盈的快乐掺杂上我的悲伤，这样他就可以被物理定律所捕捉，再也不消散。


	4. Day4：Ascent

Day4: Ascent  
十余只雪橇犬伏倒在雪地中，打着呵欠或者相互蹭着玩闹，圆圆滚滚的，蓬松而厚重的皮毛上粘着雪粒。  
我们在雪橇上坐好，被冰冷的坐垫激得同时打了个哆嗦，于是相视笑了。金发的女人立在我们身后牵起缰绳，用力挥臂，狗群便开始奋力奔跑。小小的圆点，快速行进着，远远看起来像是十来颗雪团，跳跃着，翻滚着，往山坡下奔涌而去。

我们在茫茫雪地里奔驰，耳边有风声在呼啸，灵魂好像成为一张脆薄的纸，在风里鼓动。我握紧了他的手，我们奔走在漫无边际的白色里，就连尽头也是雪白的。他轻轻把我的外套拉链拉开至胸口，把自己的头埋进去。我环抱住他，用侧脸蹭着他的头发。我脑海里又翻涌起早上的那次对话，再一次陷入自责。

告诉我那小子的存在的，是一个年轻漂亮的男孩，学跳舞，趁着我喝醉被人塞上了我的床。可我喝醉的时候，除非是和李泰容做，不然很难硬起来。他尝试给我口，牙齿却又不小心硌到我，我疼得打个激灵，一脚把他踹下去。“滚！”我稍微清醒些，冲他怒吼。  
他吃痛，到底年轻，气不过便跑到卫生间接了杯冷水，直冲冲往我脸上泼。我气急，腾地起身按住他后脑勺往床头柜角上撞，又把他翻过来，结结实实地扇了他一耳光。他的脸上沾着额角滴下来的鲜血，还有红白相间的指痕，狰狞极了。他扯扯嘴角，原来不行啊，怪不得李泰容要去找年轻小伙子。  
“你他妈把嘴巴闭上！”  
“不少人都知道了！黄旭熙的人在黄旭熙给他开的画廊里养了个小白脸！”  
他猖狂地笑起来，我骂了声疯子，把浑身赤裸的他扔出房门外。

我的酒全醒了，躺在酒店床上惴惴不安，恐惧和愤怒在我的血管里反复冲刷，我也不顾是凌晨几点，播通画廊负责人的电话。先随意聊两句画廊的经营，他报出一串数字，我什么也没听清，又聊一聊未来规划，再是财务细节。直到无话可说的时候，我才鼓起勇气，用尽全力假装漫不经心地说：  
“泰容最近怎么样？和哪些朋友来往？”  
经理是个再聪明不过的人，“李先生最近在西北写生，一个人去的；平时偶尔来画廊，和画廊一个小伙子比较亲近。”  
我仿佛被人掐住脖子，无法发出声音，只得仓促挂断电话。我眼前的天花板旋转起来，吊灯似乎要坠落，化作粉霁，把我活埋。

我带着满身酒气再次回到家的时候，李泰容也从西北回来了，带着堆满小半个书房的画。他靠在床头熟睡着，留盏台灯，手里还捏着本书，搭在肚子上。我重重地在床的另一边坐下，将他惊醒：  
“你回来啦”，他说着便走过来，帮我脱外套和袜子。  
“去洗个澡再睡吧。”  
“不想动。”  
他拿我没办法，只好端盆热水来帮我擦脸洗脚。我心里有好多话要问他，我想问他为什么为什么为什么，但我做不到，我不想认输，我宁愿当作什么也没发生。  
我选择闭眼倒下，假装自己睡着了。  
他帮我盖好被子，也轻捷地钻进被窝，摆弄我的一只手臂，将自己塞进我的怀抱，枕在我的胸口，像一只真正的小猫，蜷缩着，陷入睡眠。我感受着他起伏的胸膛和柔软的皮肤，突然想把他叫醒，想抱着他哭说泰容我真的好爱你也好想你。我又很想趁他熟睡掐住他的脖子，让他停止呼吸，然后我再上吊，这样就算死的凄凉至少我们也在一起，在一间房里，一张床上。他的生命由我终结，由我为他落幕，这般他也圆满而彻底地属于我了。可我还是好爱他，我希望他快乐的活下去，留我一个人从此在黑暗里痛苦也无所谓。不过泰容，这样公平吗？我爱你，深刻地爱着你，长久以来挣扎着尝试将你全部占有地爱着你，你却背叛我了。我要怎么办？我好像被安置在绞刑架上了，我的心，像一条湿毛巾，正在被抓着两端朝着相反方向拧紧，咯吱咯吱，在倒计时，在滴血。  
我的脑海里反复播放私家侦探拍下的照片，他和那长得普通到丑陋的小子在画廊、在公园、在咖啡店，笑着，闹着。我不确定我是否在进行自我欺骗，我认为我没有在泰容的眼里看见曾经对我那样的爱意。但他难得明朗的开心，那样年轻的笑脸反复刺伤着我。我的眼角坠下一滴眼泪——现在还来得及吗？总是被李泰容笑着说幼稚鬼的黄旭熙，也是从来不认输的黄旭熙。

但上天似乎不准备给我挽救的机会，我先得到了一份李泰容的病情诊断书。

午饭是在Gstaad的一间酒店进行，来往人群中不乏名流。我和泰容说，小容，一会儿律师要来找我谈事，我们能在这里喝下午茶吗？  
他点点头，识趣地放下刀叉，往餐厅外的商店走。  
候在一旁的律师得了我的眼色便赶紧过来，同行共两人，一是我爸爸的亲信，一是我母亲的亲信。  
“公子，您的父亲准备立遗嘱，他疼爱子女，先来问问你们的意思——他打算把做通讯业务的新立给你，你意下如何？”  
父亲的律师此言一出，我在另一人的眼底里捉到转瞬即逝的慌张。我摇头：  
“向爸爸转达我的意思，我没有他的能耐，不敢接他的生意。我什么也不想要。“  
父亲的律师似乎料到如此，只说，太遗憾了，你父亲最欣赏你。  
我不多搭理他，转眼看着我母亲派来的人说，告诉母亲，我都让给大哥，请她不要担心。  
那人开口，你有你岳丈相助，夫人很是欣慰。

我再也无法忍受，我父母互相猜忌明枪暗算的漩涡，他们眼里没有儿女只有棋子与胜负。我愈发感到泰容的珍贵，他完全弥补了我所缺失的家庭之爱。

“请回吧，二位”，我起身送客，“你们该想的都想到了，我的意见并不重要，希望今后不要再拿这些事来打扰我——请将这句话一字不差地转达给父亲母亲。”

泰容带着两幅墨镜回来的时候，我正在喝咖啡。过了饭点餐厅里空无一人，雕廊壁画下我和一朵玫瑰独坐。  
“这么快就结束了吗？都说些什么？”  
“我爸爸的遗嘱，我自愿放弃我的那一部分。”  
他若有所思，“这样倒也很好。”  
“你呢，怎么只买墨镜？听说这里品牌款式都很全，你该多买点的。”  
“我看你的墨镜很旧了，给你买了新的。你的，我的。”他拿起一副墨镜推上脸，轻轻转头，漂亮的脸上都是骄俏与自得。我笑了，接过另一副墨镜戴上，搂住他，咬着他的耳朵，问他：“小容今天晚饭后想不想吃些甜点呢？”他心情着实不错，手顺着我的大腿摸上去，呢喃：“可不可以只吃甜点不吃晚饭嘛。”

回程因路上有积雪，我把车开的很慢，这使我的心更火急火燎。一只手扶着方向盘，另一只手揉捏泰容大腿的手上力度也大起来。他顺着座椅滑下去，闷哼一声，把玩着我的手指。我从扶手箱里掏出一管润滑，扔在他身上。“就在这里，扩张给我看。”

他把座椅放平，把裤子褪至膝盖处，先慢慢推一个手指，我能感受到他调整着呼吸。他又挤了点润滑，用两根手指送进去，呼吸变得粗重起来，非常细微的呻吟在车内回荡，手指进出也变得有节律。“旭熙……旭熙”，他念着我的名字。我使劲拍打在他的大腿上，薄薄的皮肤立刻泛起红晕，“自己怎么也能玩得这么开心”，我假装恶狠狠地。随即抚摸上他的直挺挺的小家伙，因为开车所以摸的也很潦草，因为心里烦躁所以用了点力让他吃痛哼哼，因为他太好欺负了所以想更用力地欺负他。

到家把车停在院门外的时候他已经射过一轮——在车上叫着颤颤巍巍地射在我手上，随后自己也很不好意思地把我的手心舔干净了。我想起这一幕就觉得他很乖，想要把他永远困在我怀里的乖巧。我将他从座椅上打横抱起，他是柔软又轻盈的一团，用那双清澈的眼睛看着我，知道自己要被操了所以害怕又无辜。我觉得自己简直是在犯罪，头脑热得要爆炸下面也硬得要爆炸。

可最终我们还是很温柔地倒在床上，粉色的晚霞从落地窗照射进来，铺天盖地的如同高潮时皮肤的光线将我们笼罩。我们边接吻边揭除衣物，我注视他，沉醉而动情的样子，直至彼此都赤裸。我抱着他，轻柔地顶弄。比起曾经迫切地想要彻底占有他，用近乎暴力的性行为宣告我拥有他的身体直至全部的灵魂，现在我已早已认清我们只是彼此的一部分而已。但那样也很足够，两颗心在不断流失的生命中，蔓延出两条红线，向彼此伸去，直至最后打成一个结。这样的我们，才是真正的完整。我密密地吻着，小容，看着我，只看着我。他好像要哭了，捧住我的脸，充盈着泪水的眼睛望着我。眼睛最中央的瞳孔，紧紧地锁住我的脸。你也想要记住我吗？他的呻吟在房间里回荡，我将他紧紧桎梏在怀中。用嘴唇，用舌尖，用我每一寸皮肤包裹住他。小容，不可以忘记我。  
请务必要记得我。

我们肢体交叠着腻在床上，汗水让皮肤更加粘滞，夕阳只剩一点模糊的边缘残留在山后。我拨弄着他的头发，问他：  
“你想有个小孩吗？我认真的。”  
他拨弄着手指，“你是指领养吗？”  
“对，我爸爸的一个私生女，生下小孩就自杀了。这孩子才三个月，不知道父亲是谁，但小孩看起来像个混血儿，头发是卷卷的棕色的，睫毛长长，很可爱。”  
“希望他的亲生父母没有给他带来太糟的记忆。”  
“我们也应该庆幸他还来不及有记忆。你要看看他的照片吗？真的很可爱，我是第一个在医院抱到他的人，那一瞬间我就爱上他了。”  
于是李泰容兴致勃勃地凑到我的手机屏幕前，一张一张地划过去，从刚出生时红红皱皱的一团，到现在稍微有了点白嫩模样的小米球。他脸上溢满生的喜悦，连看见婴儿柔软的毛发也要大呼：“好可爱啊！”  
他问我：“你为什么是第一个抱到他的人呢？”  
“因为他妈妈在怀孕的时候找到我——那时候她也瘦的皮包骨头，除了肚子没有哪里像孕妇，她说无论怎样，请帮她守护好她的孩子。我看在她带着两条命的份上，给她找了医院和医生。她临盆的时候也是孤零零的一个人，我于是就想尽一点血缘上的义务，在产房外守着。”  
“我本来以为一切都会好的，可她还是从医院楼上跳下去了。她就站天台的栏杆外，她说，黄旭熙，我活不下去了，因为我是个女儿，爸爸不承认我，妈妈也从此不给我好脸色看。他们说我长得好看，是看着漂亮闻起来臭的杂种野花。男人骗了我一次又一次，现在让我一个人带着孩子生存。好难，我做不到。世界为什么这么冰冷，为什么我不配拥有爱呢？我的身体和灵魂都被掏空了，我没有再坚持的理由了。还好他是个男孩，不幸中的万幸，我的孩子是个男孩。要是一个女孩，我会带着她一起跳下去。”  
李泰容的呼吸变得细而长，我安慰他，她解脱了，她会祝福她的儿子的。  
他没有思虑太久，也爽快地回答：“既然你也考虑得很清楚，那我们来做他的爸爸吧！无论怎样，孩子还很年幼，他的生活总要继续。”  
我吻住他的发顶，”那你好啊孩子的爸爸。“  
他童心大发：“你也好啊daddy。”  
我心里终于有些许释然，我们即将组成一个普通又幸福的三口之家，在死亡笼罩着的祝福下，显得更加紧密而充满希望。或许孩子的亲生母亲做的选择是对的，死亡是一枚橡皮擦，将过往深陷在泥沼里的伤痕都抹掉。不过她还是忘记了一点，她是渴望着被爱的人，是绝望到用这样激烈的方式呼唤最后一点爱的人，但人们永远不会真正爱上逝者。就连目睹她的死亡的我，即将全心全意爱上她的孩子的泰容，除了同情与短暂的心痛，什么也做不到。

晚上临睡前，窗外的树林在风中起伏着，细密的雪花缓缓落下，远方小镇上木屋中灯光逐点熄灭。我和泰容躺在床上，阖着眼，悠长地呼吸着。遥远的山的那边传来细微的笛音，我屏息倾听，那笛声越来越近，压着风雪而来，我知道泰容也听见了——是救护车的警报声。随着拉长着叹息的救护车驶近，泰容的身体也越来越僵硬。终于，我们的房间里，红蓝相间的灯光交替着闪过，快速又猛烈地，像被按灭在雪地里的烟头那样，又像电影里抖动的画幅，将房间迅疾的染色。渐渐的车灯和笛音远了，泰容的身体仍然绷紧得像一张弓，我不想去戳穿包裹着真相的最后一层纸，于是假装睡着。我听见泰容轻轻呢喃：  
“不要离开我。”


	5. Day5: Matches

Day5: Matches  
泰容发烧了，我们决定立刻动身去巴黎。  
我是在梦里醒来的，梦见自己抱着一盆逐渐熄灭的炭火。好烫，我想要扔开，扔不掉。我的皮肤快要被烫到融化了，我看见我的身体正在化作红色的岩浆。于是我哼哧哼哧地从梦中惊醒，发现怀里紧紧抱着的是泰容，脸上红扑扑的，鼻息也很粗重。  
我摸了摸他的额头，坏了，发烧了。

我没有急着叫醒他，先悄悄走出房门与医院联系，确认好医生和病房。提前抵达的助理告诉我医院随时待命，等泰容一到就开始检查。上高中考试时分秒必争的感觉又找上我，我的肚子下意识地紧绷，浑身痒又难耐。  
我抓挠着回到房间时，泰容醒了，缩在被子里半眯着眼睛看我，头发也是蓬蓬乱乱的。我钻进被窝，靠在他身边，问他还要不要继续睡。他摇头，说自己好像发烧了，感觉烫烫的，刚刚喝了一杯水也很快被蒸干了。

“呼”，他吹出一口气，“好热啊，脑袋也很晕晕乎乎，但是离开被子又觉得很冷。”  
他这样说着，向我贴得更紧了一些，把大腿挤进我的腿间。我用一只手臂圈住他埋在我肚子上的脑袋，说，要不我们今天下午就去巴黎，刚好先看看发烧。  
他说，啊，巴黎，我在那里念的大学，你还记得吧。  
你并没有太多地和我提起你上学时候的事，你大学都干了些什么呢？  
他嘟囔着，就…看看书，去酒吧听听歌，我记不大清了。你要看照片吗？我记得还是用iPhone6拍的，iCloud真是个奇妙的发明。我的云是一朵能记住一切的云。我说声好，于是捧着他的手机，从相册的最顶端开始翻阅，大多是风景照，比如塞纳河上的阳光，秋天随风散落的叶子，爱心形的咖啡拉花。有几张自拍也很傻气，没有现在漂亮的样子。我笑着抚摸他的脊椎，清晰的感到上面的每一块小小的凹槽。要是我可以把那些空隙填满就好了。我想要钻进泰容身体的每一处缝隙，像寄生那样，侵蚀他躯壳。突然一张自拍出现在我眼前，黑夜里他和一个女生接吻着按下快门，女孩子沉醉地闭上眼睛，他挑起眉毛，有点邪地看着镜头。  
我摇摇他，喂，你还喜欢过女人啊。  
对啊，在你之前我一直都只跟女人上床。  
那纽约那一晚上，我们第一次见到的时候......  
我当时以为你只想交个朋友，结果被你灌醉了拽进车里，还开始亲我，我看你长得不算丑就还能将就吧。那天晚上你的劲特别大，被你扒衣服的时候我整个人都在抖，这算强奸吗？  
哈哈哈哈，我被他逗笑了，可是你让我抱你啊。  
因为我觉得你喜欢我，你虽然喝醉了也没有把我弄疼，和你做爱也是一件很愉快的事情，和女人做爱是完全不同的愉快，你带给我的快乐好像触及了我的心脏。  
他抓住我的手，从他的小腹抚摸到心脏。感觉到了吗？当时有一条很温暖的纤细的线，从这里到这里，把我的心给缠住了。这样的感觉是第一次，我到现在都记得很清楚。  
我滑下去，轻吻他的心脏跳动的位置，像我小时候缠着我妈陪我睡觉那样，把脸紧紧靠在他胸前。他把我的头抱住了，“旭熙.....”，他动了动，我的嘴唇蹭过他的乳头，发现早已立起来。  
他有点不好意思，“听说发烧的人会变得敏感，现在看来确实是这样。”  
“我怕你会觉得不舒服。”  
“可我现在感觉我里面很热，也很滑“，他把手放上我的裤裆，来回蹭着，因为睡裤是棉质的，所以把我磨得有些痒痒，像蚂蚁似的爬上我的身体，我的小兄弟就这样不争气的硬了一点。泰容太了解我了，我在他手下总能表现的像个小处男。我叹口气，翻身撑在他上面。  
真的没有关系吗？我怕到时候医生教训我。  
他挑挑眉毛，什么时候变得这么磨叽了黄旭熙。他用他多情的眼睛望着我，我想要，不要去管那么多。我说嗯好吧，到时候哭了不要抓我。于是我们开始接吻，我把他压在床榻里，用膝盖把他的腿分开，舌头钻进了他的牙齿，他的舌头也很灵活的追上来，阻止着我往前，可能是发烧了鼻子塞住的缘故，他的窒息感来的很快，败下阵来任我在他的口腔里探索，口水从嘴角滴滴答答地溢出。李泰容是还是骄傲的李泰容，上面输了便用手挑逗我的下面。他只是用手轻轻握住我的还不那么硬的小兄弟，并不动作，只是偶尔猝不及防地用指尖来回摩挲一下。我就像他小时候弹的小琴键一样，也不能捉摸他要敲哪个音符，但他敲一下我就忍不住响一声。我们都笑了。  
“别欺负我了泰容”，我反倒委屈起来。他让我想起了我破处的时候，我刚高考完还没出国，在老家最高档的会所点了个最贵的小姐，很漂亮，身段很软，技术也很好。她当时也是这样哧哧笑着逗我，我当时也是这样的委屈。这叫做小处男的委屈，拼命想证明自己是个男人了但被小处男操的人并不这样认为。那是男人身体比嘴巴更诚实的时候，生理上的大男人，心理上的小屁孩。  
啊，原来不是我睡了她，是她把我睡了啊。我还记得我事后的恍然大悟。

泰容把我的裤子脱下来，用嘴巴给我带套。我手上也准备好了润滑，慢慢往里送。里面果然很软，比平时更热了，或许是发烧了体力都要用到免疫上去，比平时更松弛一些，但还是很刺激的体验。此时的泰容一张加热的巧克力脆片，明明都已经完全融化，但还是维持着薄薄一张的物理形态，仿佛我用手指就能把他折断。  
那就让我把你从中间折断吧泰容。  
你说什么？  
我说我要改变你的物理形态。说着我把他的腿架上我的肩膀。  
那你还要不要改变我的化学组成呢，高中生黄旭熙同学。啊…..你轻一点。  
我的兄弟一下子整根没入，我慢慢地动作起来，不要，我不想做什么法拉第道尔顿，我想做罗丹。  
黄旭熙，你让我突然想起别的男人的照片了，太没劲了。  
嗯？我把他拉起来，看着他。  
欸，你倒是动啊，我刚刚在说你让我想起教科书上法拉第和道尔顿的照片了。他说着便自己上下动起来，扭动着腰，“啊啊”地轻轻叫着。  
我也紧紧抱着他，配合着他的节奏挺动，我们之间变得越来越炽热。怎么回事，这么多年了，偏偏在今天早上变得这么纯真，呆笨又散漫的样子好像高中生，轻浮的样子又好像大学生。我高中的时候就是这样莫名其妙的黄旭熙，那李泰容高中的时候是这样高傲又机敏的李泰容吗？应该是的。他突然把曾经的自己的一角展露给我窥伺，是想让我再更贴近他一点吗？他是否曾经觉得孤独？还是在今天感到了前所未有的孤独？我明白了，他大概认为这是我们最后一次做爱的机会，所以才会这么主动。傻瓜，觉得孤单，害怕过去和现在的自己被遗忘不一定非要做爱。想表达有多爱我也不一定要和我做爱。我这么爱你，你在担心什么呢？让我来爱你好了，但你一定要一直留在我身边。不要走，不要走，没有李泰容的高中生黄旭熙、小处男黄旭熙、大学生黄旭熙都没有真正意义的生活过，因为幸运地和李泰容相爱了黄旭熙才这么幸福又痛苦地真实活着。  
李泰容渐渐攀上高潮，紧紧地扣住我的背，叫得连调都没了。我把头埋在他的肩窝，大脑也快失去控制，我好想哭，我可能已经哭了。我伪装不下去了。那一瞬间我想到我的妈妈，那个跳楼的女人，还有托人精心照料在我们的家里等着我们回去教他喊“爸爸”的孩子。生活太沉重了，我唯一的温柔泰容也要被带走了。那个跳楼的女人问她为什么不配被爱，我也想问，那我呢，我呢。我被李泰容赐予完整的爱，他被夺走了我也就一无所有。你妈的，我宁愿一夜之间破产，被金融海啸搞到流落街头，也不要他离开。

抵达巴黎的时候已经入夜，我们安静地疾驰在这座城市的街道上，路灯从我们脸上闪过。下雨了，雨滴有节律地打在挡风玻璃上，把教堂的尖顶也柔焦。我们商量好晚上先去医院看发烧，明天一早再开始“体检”。但作出这个决定后又陷入了沉默，撒谎的人真好笑，知道彼此都在撒谎还帮着对方圆谎的人也很好笑。“在这里停一下”，泰容突然开口，“我想去那家商店。”  
我把车泊在路边，随他走进一间纯白色装潢的帽子店，叫“Maison Mitchell”什么的，我因为不懂法语所以完全记不住。不过泰容显然对这里很熟悉。  
“这不是卖女士帽子的吗？”  
“我小时候妈妈常在这里买帽子，她说这是上百年只做帽子的店所以最懂得什么是帽子。”  
原来是来缅怀自己早逝的母亲的，他对所有细节都记得很清楚，妈妈最喜欢的版型，最爱的颜色，帽檐的弧度变化，他都娓娓道来。  
“以前妈妈在这里选帽子的时候，爸爸就像你一样，坐在沙发上，有点迷惑但忍耐着看着她。”  
“我突然想我爸爸了。”  
他这样说着，将一顶浅粉色的，帽顶上有两个凹槽的宽檐女士帽交给职员。我上前搂住他，把卡一并递过去，然后对他说，要不把爸爸请过来吧，刚好结束后我们可以去旅行。  
他说这样真是再好不过了。

说实话我看见包装好的帽子时感到有些惊讶，太过于夸张了——帽子被放在一个圆圆胖胖的盒子里，足有登机箱那样大。然而里面只是放一顶普通尺寸的女士遮阳帽而已，却用了这样浮夸的盒子，还带着黑白条纹，店员帮我们放到车后座时候，看起来也有点马戏团的意思。但李泰容是一直习惯于这样夸张的消费和服务的，他和他母亲，都应该一直住在时尚的王国里，巴黎是他们的城市，他的父亲就是王国里最忠诚的骑士。现在我也是了。

医生没有下班而等着我们，因为泰容是严重的病患，就算是发烧这样的小事也不容忽视。究竟维持健康表象的天平会被哪一根稻草打破？熟练运用着法语的泰容带着我在医院里穿梭，翻译有些尴尬地跟在两米外。我闻着消毒水的味道感到眩晕，护士推着手推车走过时，瓶瓶罐罐碰撞发出的声响也令我心悸。  
“这里“，泰容一把拉住摇摇晃晃的我，”进来吧，医生的办公室在这里。“

医生说了什么我没听懂，法语里总是神出鬼没地蹦出的爆破音，让我的心情也非常焦躁。翻译告诉我医生对泰容说他没有大碍，让他先去打一针，如果不急的话可以提前把明天的CT做了。我连忙道谢，心却提到了嗓子眼。无论他说什么我也觉得是希区柯克的台词，谁知道下一秒他会用话语开上怎样惊天动地的一枪呢？

陪泰容打完针做好核磁共振，我们入住酒店。我对酒店倒很熟悉，因为差旅常年有一半的时间住在酒店里。泰容要兴奋一点。“我们都多久没有一起住过酒店啦“，他倒在床上，望着吊灯的眼睛格外亮。  
我从阳台走进室内，”这个埃菲尔铁塔究竟浪漫在哪里呢？我看了许多次，从来没有感受到。“  
”那你现在觉得浪漫吗？“  
”你和我开房然后聊聊天我就会觉得浪漫吗？我又不是什么可怜的楞头小伙子，哪有那么好哄”，我故意逗他。  
他裹着浴袍从床上起身，拉着我走到阳台上，让我立好。  
“看得见铁塔吗”，他问我，我点点头，像个接受教育的小学生。  
“那现在呢”，他站在我面前，鼻尖触碰着我的鼻尖，我的皮肤可以感到他的睫毛扰乱的小小气流。  
我眯上眼睛，埃菲尔铁塔模糊成闪亮的轮廓，像是谁在三角尺上镶了一圈灯泡。  
“有点滑稽”，我特别老实地说，这下真成小学生了。  
他扑哧笑了，继而吻上我的嘴唇，像小朋友吃冰淇淋那样可爱又努力地吸吮着。我尝到一点香槟的味道，慢慢闭眼，埃菲尔铁塔的轮廓却依然在眼前不消散。我把泰容抱在怀中，松开牙关引着他的舌头进来。我感受着他，眼前的铁塔轮廓越来越明亮，心也渐渐变得温暖起来。我想象我和泰容站在塔尖，就这样吻着，伸手就可以触碰月亮。我们抓住一只飞鸟，它带我们往最高的天上飞，飞越云层和雨水，直到阿尔卑斯山也变得渺小，再也没有人来打扰。  
我松开他，我说我感觉到了，其实铁塔没有什么浪漫的，钢筋怎么会好看呢？但和泰容在一起才是最浪漫，我们泰容有让冰冷的事物复活的能力。  
“泰容回去画幅画吧，画个周围嵌着灯泡的三角尺，名字就叫浪漫。”  
他哈哈哈笑起来，他说黄旭熙你怎么还是这么好玩儿，也很会甜言蜜语。  
我问他你还想听什么，莎士比亚雪莱慈济我都可以背下来给你听，你要是觉得氛围还不够，我就去学钢琴，弹德彪西，在全是玫瑰的房间里。  
我其实想说，小容，这可能是我们在除病房外的其他地方共度的最后一晚了，你还想要什么，我都可以给你。请尽管开口吧，不要考虑我的感受，只要想要的就都提出来吧，因为我只怕让你受到任何一点亏待，还留下任何一点遗憾。

他说，我困了，我想你抱着我去睡觉。  
我说遵命，将他拦腰抱起，轻柔地放在床上。这样的感觉十分熟悉，我想起我抱着那个刚出生的孩子的时候，也是同样苦涩的柔软。一个孩子来到了这悲伤的世界，一个男人要离开，留下挚爱着他的人，教会自己和孩子怎样继续与悲伤共生。


	6. Day6: Golden Butterflies

Day6: Golden Butterflies  
因为退烧药的缘故，泰容睡得并不安稳；因为他不能酣然熟睡的缘故，我也睡得很忐忑，怕他踢开  
被子着凉，常常起身给他掖被角。这样折腾到早上六点，我们也都睡不下去了。叫好Room Service便着手洗漱。  
“昨天晚上没睡好吧”，泰容坐在盥洗台上，用腿夹住我的腰，给我剃胡子。  
我垂着头闭上眼站着，含含糊糊地回答“嗯”。  
他用湿毛巾把我脸上的泡沫擦去，拍拍我的后背让我挪开。  
“我不”，这样说着，把他往我的怀里重重地一揽，他的骨盆撞在我的小腹上，四肢攀附着，像一只小考拉。水龙头流水“哗哗”响着，我们的身体随着呼吸贴近又分开一些，像一首R&B，流淌的旋律与游吟的节奏，时间和回忆被藏进这个世界运转着的微粒缝隙间。我看见我们在大溪地潜水的时候，他尝试要将一只小丑鱼捉进手心；还有我第一次带泰容回家吃饭，我顶撞了我爸爸，为了什么我早已遗忘，只记得我爸将手中的筷子砸在我的脸上,李泰容急忙拿手帕来擦，却被那个老男人的眼神凶到不敢动；以及大年三十的时候我们吵架，起因是我要在大年初一出差。  
他把手里的啤酒罐子砸到我脚边，溅出酒水沿着我的鞋缘泛起一圈白沫，他只是冷冷地盯着我，目不转睛地盯着我，我想只要我敢迈出家门，他就敢从阳台上跳下去。  
我先服软：“泰容，你理解一下，我很快就回来。同事们都要去，我作为老板不可能不去。”  
李泰容还是不说话，我自己也知道这套说辞我用了无数遍,就算再真诚沦为了搪塞。  
他深吸一口气，颤抖着说：“去吧。”  
这两个字好像一条法令，我感到自己被流放了，就这样清晰又有力的，我被逐出了李泰容的家的范围。

”你在想什么？“  
我急忙回神，“想一些以前的事，人好像到了某一个特定的节点就会变得爱回忆。”  
“他们说这是人开始变老的征兆，因为对将来的希望变得稀薄了，只好选择回忆。”  
“可我年纪也没有很大，刚过而立之年。”  
“人开始老去和年纪没有什么关系。”  
“你说得很对，想着能够和你一起变老，也很幸福，不用去想将来会怎么样，现在就很好。”

酒店的服务生们正在房间里布置早餐，我和助理确认今天的行程，在这方面我是不需要征求李泰容的同意的，因为他总是表现出服从，点头说好就可以。这样的服从也是他最高占有的表现，他知道我的第一原则就是“李泰容喜欢”，所以不需要再做出任何反抗。

我们先去了在法国的画廊，我和总监还有经理开会，在画廊里讲一些无聊的金钱数字游戏，李泰容从来不参与，他也不是很爱看别人画的画。  
他在窗边用铅笔临摹行道树，命名《等待》。别人可能都不明白其中的意思，我却知道——我们一直都在相互等待，像植物一样的等待，因为植物没有神经与感觉，所以等待着也不会觉得煎熬，反而在这样无知无觉的生活中，好好地成长了。  
“这里要重新装修，你有什么想法吗？”  
“画廊的装修不用什么艺术想法，只要能突出画作就好。”  
“那有什么喜欢的吗？”  
“《咖啡馆的女人》，我觉得摆在北京的书房很合适。”  
李泰容怎么会喜欢这幅画，我仔细回想着画的内容——穿黑裙戴珠宝的女人，坐在咖啡馆里发呆，画家通过扭曲的地平线来表达她的苦闷与压抑。想到这里一切也就很清楚了，他的苦闷和他的压抑，从来不能用物质来解除。从小被金钱供养在最高处的李泰容，也是从小忍受着孤独与分离的李泰容。我好像短暂地陪伴过他，我也妄想用这样短暂的几天来弥补我缺失的几年。我真是天真又自私啊，我这样想着，我实在是太糟糕了。

随后我们去那家老牌百货买些过年的衣物，造型师同时也是导购在一楼热情的接待了我们，带着我们乘电梯上楼，一路夸赞我们一直看起来都很恩爱。我突然心虚，变得不像厚脸皮的成年人反而像做错事被抓包的小学生。  
进入弥散着香氛的贵宾室，衣服根据我们的尺码和外形搭配好的衣服被挂在推车上，一车进来又一车出去，我们先晃眼看看有没有合眼缘的，感兴趣的话造型师便取下来向我们仔细推荐。我坐在沙发上漫不经心，李泰容也打不起兴趣，层层布料和衣饰摩擦的声音让人发倦。流行、完美单品、剪裁，源源不断的涌入我的耳朵，太无趣了，要是能在这间香槟色的房间里和李泰容做爱就好了，这样还能有点乐子。想着我居然有一点硬的感觉，可当我看见送进来的婴儿连体服和婴儿推车时，就又立刻萎了下去。进门时李泰容随口说句家里有了位三个月的宝宝，造型师立刻给助理递口信，助理让整个商场有幼儿线的品牌送衣服上楼，还有那个名字像马蹄铁的荷兰母婴品牌，风似的挑选过后，推了一车进来——反正到婴儿身上就无所谓时尚了，白色和红色，一点蕾丝，绣上品牌logo，就是全部。毫无经验的我们当然照单全收。

这样的购物是轻飘飘的，没有什么走动，最终确认的明细单也实在太长太繁琐，刷卡付款就好了，花了多少钱没有什么概念，走出贵宾室时也两手空空——商场要花一上午才能将物品打包好，因为我们没有急用也不做长久停留的缘故，那些浩浩荡荡的包装盒，会被直接送到机场，等待和我们一起飞回家，我们都来不及见到它们，佣人就会拆好，并按颜色季节和造型师发来的照片归类挂入衣帽间内。像一滴水溶入大海那样的顺畅又无踪迹的，这样的购买，这样的漂亮衣服，没有任何生命力，只会让人感到困倦。

泰容拜托导购给我们在商场顶楼的沙龙里安排了理发，换了间屋子就换了种香氛，房间颜色从香槟色变成了金色，高阔的穹顶上密集着五彩的壁画，环绕着的细窄落地窗外可以看见巴黎铁塔——我想剪头的时候谁都把眼睛闭上了，窗外是铁塔还是贫民窟究竟有什么区别？  
我让翻译对理发师说“打理碎发但维持长度不变”，法国理发师点点头，笑呵呵地说：“剃平会更时尚。”时尚，去他妈的时尚，我在法国对这个词反胃。只要这个理发师别对我的头发做出什么惊天动地的创作，我的脸就是一切时尚。  
我让翻译小声告诉我李泰容对他的理发师说了什么，翻译说，  
“他想把头发剪短，鬓角推平，他说因为他下午就要去住院了。”  
我的心就这样跌入冰窖，泰容对自己的健康有着清晰的感受，他平静又若无其事地打点着准备着，原来他比我更坚强，原来不是我在保护他，而是他耐心地陪我表演，帮助我习惯性的逃避现实。

我十分钟就完成了理发，那理发师看我没意思便发挥法国人随性的本性草草了事。我在茶歇区喝咖啡看报纸等着李泰容，等到我有点按耐不住的时候，李泰容出现了 ——我终于明白了法国人的时尚，就算是要住院的短发，也是那样的生机飞扬，这样的李泰容，好像一只新生的小狼。  
“唉，真好看”，我感叹道。  
“好看就好看，加个唉算怎么一回事呢？”  
“因为每一次看你都觉得太好看，好看到让人有一点遗憾，像维纳斯断臂。”  
“你说话风格挺艺术的黄旭熙。”  
“我也这么觉得，艺术没有国界，我说话也是。”

我们俩就这样说着无厘头笑话，吃了午餐，准备往医院去，车程上我们经过被烧毁的巴黎圣母院。  
“啊，我们都没有一起看过彩色玻璃窗”，李泰容突然感慨道。  
“没事的，刚好我不怎么喜欢教堂，那地方让我没有性欲。”  
“黄旭熙，尊重一下别人的宗教，不要谈性欲。”  
“那我们谈爱情，钟楼怪人有点可怜。”  
“他至少和爱人一起获得了永生的自由。”  
“埃斯梅拉达真的爱过他吗？她只是一个被命运推进悬崖的可怜女人，她也和谁死在一起都不能自己决定。她的生命，只是被用来嫉妒，然后感动和自己毫不相关的人。”  
“所以这是震撼人心的悲剧，美就美在这里。”  
“泰容，不要去听那些作家瞎放屁，我们普通人的生活不会有这些悲剧。我们呢，就脚踏实地、满怀希望的活着就好了。”  
“旭熙，你和我谈什么希望呢？我就希望你能一直这样陪着我。“  
”我的希望一直要到我们都老的走不动路，然后葬在同一座坟墓里，我才会在我们灵魂浮在空中的时候告诉你。“  
”现在就说吧，我的灵魂现在也很完整。“  
”我爱你，这就是我的希望。“

车内陷入了安静，泰容把头靠在车窗上，我开着车，狭窄的空间被填的很满，我感受到安全又踏实，我真希望我们能一直这样开着车。时间追不上我们，死亡也追不上我们。

进入医院后，我们很自然地调整为病患和病患家属的角色，心照不宣地住进病房。李泰容换着病号服，我去办公室和医生交流情况。医生的嘴唇闭合又张开，翻译毫无感情的声音灌进我的耳朵。医生指着CT成像上的一团黑色阴影说这是病灶，我霎那间看得有些恍惚。好像一朵花，我的泰容的身体里，开出了一朵巨大的黑色的花。  
我抿紧自己的嘴唇，努力不让眼泪掉下来。

我对翻译说我需要自己一个人静静，踱步到医院的逃生楼梯间，点燃一支烟——我没有烟瘾，但总在包里揣一包，这好像是我一点任性的保留。尼古丁冲进肺里的感受并不好受，但这让我止不住的眼泪顺理成章起来。我的脑海里回放着那些不真实的言语碎片，”严重“，”连夜会诊“，”手术方案“，”尽快“，”风险“，好像一个又一个的手榴弹砸向我，嘣嘣嘣嘣。我的生活，我的未来，我的一切，都崩塌了。

回到病房里的时候，李泰容已经换好病号服躺在病床上了。他好像很自然地就进入了这条轨道，也许是因为小时候这样目睹着妈妈的离开的原因。他看起来好像一片白玫瑰的花瓣，又单薄又冰冷，被人安放在病床上。  
”医生有说多久手术吗”，他依然这样贴心，不让我有一点为难。  
“医生说尽快，根据昨天的检查还有对你之前病情的追踪，他们连夜会诊给出了手术方案。”  
“那就是明天吧。”  
“嗯，你一会儿还得接受几项检查。你不要太紧张，他们有过很多成功的案例，这位医生也是有口皆碑。”  
“啊，旭熙啊，来陪我躺一会儿吧。”

我们挤在狭窄的病床上，窗外是枯萎的梧桐树枝。李泰容把我的头抱在胸前，我闭着眼睛。  
“我的妈妈当时也是这样抱我的，她说别怕，爱有很多种形式。她会是冬天落下的第一片雪花，也会是春天开出的第一朵玫瑰，她将这样爱着我。”  
“不要这么说，你也会看见雪花和玫瑰。”  
“可是......”  
“没有可是泰容，我们会一直这样变老，那只不过是你身体里一个小米粒。上帝吃饭的时候不小心落出来，我们把它擦干净就好。”  
“安徒生的童话故事结局都很悲伤。”  
“而我们本身就是在悲伤的生活里写童话。”

接下来就是各式各样的针筒，从泰容的身体里带走一管又一管鲜红的血液，护士、医生、手推车来来往往，就这样不得安宁地过了一下午。巴黎的夜晚也被路灯点亮，窗外是接吻的恋人，红色的车流，透亮的时装店橱窗。巴黎，我曾经讨厌这座繁文缛节的城市，可我现在对它无比眷恋，我们，在这里，这样鲜活地活着。


	7. Day7: Campfire

Day7: Campfire  
泰容的爸爸是在后半夜到的，我开着车往戴高乐机场接他。他站在机场外抽烟，大衣的下摆在风里飘荡着，手中的烟忽明忽暗。  
“父亲“，我叫住他，他回过头来看我，眼神有些慌张失措，头发白了一半，脸上的沟壑好像更深了。  
我们沉默着上车，他也不问我泰容病情怎么样。他的恐惧应当比我更深刻，毕竟泰容的母亲也是因为这个病离开的。他在车内一只又一只地抽着烟，我从来没有见过他这般不安。  
电台里的法语歌曲一直唱着，漆黑的夜里车辆也很少，我们这样高速行驶着，路边的梧桐树也变成模糊的影子。凌晨四点的巴黎的路，看不到尽头。

泰容一醒来就看见就看见父亲守在床边，喜出望外，笑得童真可爱，眼睛也很亮。  
”爸爸你睡觉了吗？“  
“在飞机上睡过了，刚好不用倒时差”，他的父亲也笑得很轻松自在，生意场上打拼四十年的功夫让他看起来游刃有余，“你早餐吃什么？还想吃那家面包店的Canneles吗？我去买吧，正好想吃蔓越莓燕麦松饼了。”  
气氛一下子轻松起来，李泰容看起来很明媚，“好啊，旭熙一起去吧，万一爸爸忘了路呢？”  
“哈哈哈怎么会呢，以前一起去过多少次呀！我们小容过不了几天就可以陪爸爸一起喽！”  
“啊，爸爸，别啰嗦了，快去吧，我饿了！”

李泰容的父亲轻车熟路地走在巴黎的小巷里，他也会说法语。  
“我和泰容的妈妈就是在巴黎认识的”，他说，“那时候我还没有开始做生意，大学毕业后先做的公务员，国家派我到巴黎青年政治学院进修。他妈妈在尼斯度假结束准备从巴黎回国，被时装周绊住了脚。“  
”怎么会有这么巧的事，我们刚好在Le Pure Cafe的门外遇见，她穿着一条白色纱裙，脖子上系着彩色丝巾，草帽的帽檐好像一只会飞的蝴蝶。我一个在农村长大的穷小子，怎么见过这样的女孩呢？”  
他突然停止了叙述，苦涩地笑着，“年纪大了就爱想以前的事，看，这就到了。”  
我想，这和年纪大了有什么关系呢，明明就是太爱了，触景生情但又戳到了心上的伤口。我现在太理解他了，他语句顿挫里的含着血腥味的痛苦，我都能体会到。

带着咖啡和面包回到医院时李泰容正在看电视，上面播放着新闻，暴乱的地区有人在纵火打砸，滚滚黑烟好像要冲破屏幕。我们也很安静地陪他看新闻，他父亲以往一定会发表一些见地，但此刻保持沉默。暴力的画面越看越让我心里难过，我尝试改变话题：  
“巴黎不太适合我这样缺乏浪漫的人。”  
李泰容依然不说话，他的父亲只好接话，“为什么这样说？”  
“您应该知道的，我的父亲，并不算个好男人。成功后抛弃了没有子嗣的第一任太太，娶了当时还是个没什么名气的演员的我妈妈，但他待她不好，娶她也只是因为她好控制。他现在的情妇比我年纪还要小上6岁。”  
“你也做生意，旭熙，你该知道这样的事情不在少数。但你一直是个正直的人，我很欣慰。”  
“您对我真是太好了，所以我母亲才会这样肆无忌惮地偏袒我大哥吧。”  
“哈哈哈”，李泰容的父亲非常坦荡地笑起来，“她在想什么我怎么会不知道呢，你爸爸怕分家，你妈妈便力保你大哥继承全部，至于你——她想着你迟早会得到我这一份。”  
老狐狸就是老狐狸，一双眼睛把我的母亲看透，“可是旭熙啊，她没有想到啊，你爸爸比她更心狠啊。既然我的迟早是你的，那要你哥哥有什么用，我已经帮他选好了继承人，还帮你搭好了班子。”

一直很安静的李泰容突然开口，“那总不能让他大哥一无所有吧，更何况旭熙不想要那一份......”  
“别想太多了小容”，他父亲运筹帷幄，“谁吃谁还不一定。”  
我和泰容交换了眼色，果然人的欲望是不会被填满的。

我握着李泰容的手，他的脉搏很快，我摸摸他的头，说：“一切都和二十年前不同了，不用太担心，现在科技进步，只是一桩小手术。结束后我们在巴黎好好转转吧。”  
他爸爸也非常开朗地说，“那你们去玩你们的，我这个糟老头子要去莎士比亚书店缅怀青春喽。”  
李泰容打趣道；“说不定最后去莎士比亚书店的是我和旭熙，你在酒吧鬼混呢？”  
“不可以吗？在巴黎人人都能追求爱情，只要用心生活，没有什么不可以。”  
“那祝您早日带个法国老太太回国，衣橱能开家vintage店的那种。”  
“行啊”，他和他爸爸确实很有童趣，“到时候你和旭熙来喝喜酒，给我们买辆跑车。”

医生进来了，跟着护士，叮嘱事项，我用颤抖的手签字，清洗，麻醉，推走。我握着泰容的手，看着他，“不要怕小容，不要怕，我在外面陪你。你好好的，留下来陪我，好吗？”  
他点点头，”你和爸爸注意好身体，不要熬夜加班，少喝酒，让爸爸少抽烟。“  
“我没有什么要说的了”，他放开了我的手，消失在走廊尽头的房间里。  
门嘭地一声关上，我蹲下来，浑身发抖，抱住我的头，开始哭。


End file.
